Harrys Awakening
by E.Hogwarts
Summary: Harry is Fast aproaching the age of 11 and you all know what that means!;)
1. Chapter 1

The awakening

Everyday day was crammed full with torture for a Young boy ,who you may know to be Harry Potter. He never knew why the reason for it all , why he was treated like this but he just had to deal with it. He had No way out ,At least that's what he thought.

It was half way through the summer,the fierce subtropical sun was hung in the sky casting a pleasant aura upon privet drive.However one house in particular stood in all its mighty glory.The house decorated a monotone colour pallete that disguised the conundrums that occurred in the house on a daily basis.To the outside the people that remained inside the home was a loving family : A slightly chubby Father , A perfect wife , A spoiled rotten mini version of his dad and in the background, rarely seen was Harry.People asked,Only once . The Father (Vernon Dursley) would get Red in the voice and would start sweating profusely, getting flustered and angry.Howerever, His wife (Petunia Dursley) was the exact opposite, White as a ghost and tripping over her own feet as she muttered an excuse to leave.

And The son? You don't want to ask him. If you're lucky you'll only stay in the hospital for a week. Unless you were Harry, he would have to heal on his own.'He brought it on himself' was their excuse when one of them got worried about the cost of His funeral when the injuries got to bad.But the Public didn't know that and if the Dursleys had their way they would Never even think of it.

Harry P.O.V

I woke up with a crook in my kneck and my back in two , to be honest this was kind of a good day - Usually I woke up with bruises littering my face after My uncle had a particular bad day at work ('the grunnings')and needed a punching bag.

However , yesterday Vernon got a promotion leading him to be in a Narcissistic ,Chirper mood-thus leading to no Beatings.I was startled out of his thoughts by a Harsh rattling on the door."OI,ARE YOU AWAKE BRAT!"Came the grumpy shouts of my dear uncle Vernon.Stumbling to his feet , I Yanked open the door and was faced with a Angry-red in the face Short plump Man."MAKE ME BREAKFEAST OR ELSE I WILL TURN YOU BLACK AND BLUE!" So I did,Like every usual morning morning. It was simple enough : eggs,bacon,toast,sausage and **(*gags*)** black pudding. Well simple for Harry.One of the only pros of being in an abusive house hold for whole duration of my miserable Life was that I was an expert Cook.

After everyone had stuffed their friends face full,except me of course, I was ordered to clean the dishes and afterwards to begin my humongous never-ending list of chores.I was halfway through washing up when i heard it. **TAP TAP TAP. **It was Coming from... the window?I looked up to find a Pearly white owl hovering outside of the pristine reflective window clutching a sealed envelope between its claws.Glancing around i unleashed the hatch that held the window back and with shaking hands took the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear , Mr. Potter(the coboard under the stairs)we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Uniform**

**First Year Students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similiar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
4\. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander  
8\. The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1\. 1 Wand  
2\. 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
3\. 1 set of glass or crystal phials  
4\. 1 telescope  
5\. 1 brass set of scales  
6\. Students may also bring an OWL or a CAT or a TOAD

**

What in the gods name is Hogwarts and why have i been accepted into it?And what's magic? Footsteps echoed behind me,and by how loud they are i'm guessing...**yep **i was proven right when chunky fingers gripped my shoulder in a vice like grip.Can you guess who it is?Yup it was vernon. "What is this?" The letter was ripped out of my hands and as he read it his face grew more red and red and if you looked closely his veins were twitching and bulging dangerously.

"..."

He was quiet.Not good, he always voiced his opinions.He was only quiet when in shock."WHAT IS THIS YOU FREAK!"His outburst made me flinch.He was walking closer and closer towards me and i could tell he was going to snap any second.He poised his fist and brought it down upon my face.I stumbled back with blood running down my nose dripping onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. Leaning against the counter i clenched my eyes shut and prepared myself for the pain i was about to endure.** POP **Wind wurled around me and i was momentarily lifted off the floor before being settled back onto a firm solid floor.At first i was still but i then opened one eye tentatively and peered around nervously. I looked around in amazement.


End file.
